Sonic the Hedgehog & The End of the World
by blackblur234
Summary: Reminiscing through the past is an old man and his son. In this hellhole of an Earth, the world has been conquered by an evil force. This man tells the story of a blue hedgehog, hero that tried to save the world from great destruction.


Sonic the Hedgehog & End of the World

By: Donnie Juan (Blackblur)

_**Prologue**_

"It wasn't always like this," an old man said. "This town looked so different before you were born. The streets were always filled with people, doing their business. The hotdog stands were always open. The dog always wandered around. The business men always tried to sell some products. Mostly all stores were open all day long for any girl that wanted to shop with her friends. Times have now changed, my son."

"But daddy, how was the world all like before all the tragedies happened?" asked the old man's son.

An old man and his son were sitting down in an empty park, all alone. Surrounding them was a ghost town. Closed food stands, stores with broken glass window, some cars on fire, dead grass, and dark, gray skies. Earth was basically hell now. Evil conquered, and the good were underground, hiding, scared.

The old man sighed, "Before you were born, there used to be a hero. He was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He would save the world all the time. His friends would always help him out too. They were the top of the hero chain. Superheroes weren't really needed, because Sonic and his friends would always take the place. They saved the world from villains, aliens, and giant monsters too. They were unbeatable. But when tragedy struck, all heroes were killed off one by one. The last hero standing was Sonic himself. He fought the evil single handedly."

"But who is that?"

The little kid pointed to a statue of a big, round man with a big bush of moustache.

"That is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had a bad reputation. He started out evil. But when the world needed more than one hero, he came to his senses and started to help out Sonic. He helped out Sonic with some powerful technologies. But Eggman was killed, too. Sonic was alone. It was an army against one."

"But who was the evil? Who did Sonic have to fight?

"They were a group of evil mercenaries. Their leader was Lord Carcharodon. He ruled with an iron fist. He was a monstrosity. He wiped out an entire army of soldiers, by himself. With his group, he conquered many land. He killed off all heroes in the land. When they got to the USA, the real war started. And I guess, the good lost."

"Daddy, tell me all. Tell me how it all started."

"Okay son, here is the story. The story of Sonic the Hedgehog and the End of the World... "

**SONIC THE HEDEGHOG AND THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Chapter 1_: _Twisting Twister Twighlights_

"It was a regular day, sunny, warm, all that normal summer stuff. Sonic was having a pool party, just to keep everyone cool.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Sonic laughed. "Afraid of heights?"

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles barked. "I just don't want my landing to be bad."

"Come one Knuckles!" Chris yelled, "Jump!"

"Hey Chris." Sonic said.

"Yeah."

"Go get us all a drink."

"Sure thing buddy." Chris got up and entered the house. Five seconds later, Chris returned with a tray of drinks in his hand.

"Uh, man you're fast..."

Knuckles jumped off the diving board and into the water. He made a big splash that squirted a resting Shadow who was laying down on a floatie with his sunglasses. The black hedgehog sat up, and turned to Sonic.

"Wasn't me, dude." Sonic said pointing to Knuckles.

"Uh, whoops." Knuckles whispered.

"Look, I'm gonna try to be nice here," a half-enraged Shadow went on, "Now if you don't want an ass full of lead, please back off. Thank you."

"Wow, Shadow said please and thank you." Rouge said.

"Yeah, he did didn't he, huh, he did say that. Yep. He did..." Sonic started to drool.

The attention of all the males turned to Rouge, who was just about to enter the pool. Sonic gazed, jaw dropped, at Rouge's pink two-piece bathing suit. Knuckles stared at Rouge's soft shiny skin. Shadow lowered his shades and just gave Rouge a wink. Rouge entered the waters, shivering in the suprising coldness of the waters. Amy arrived, in her pink, swimming dress. Sonic gave a plain face.

"Hi guys!" Amy happily yelled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go over there and stare and Rouge." Knuckles perversely said.

"What!"

"I said I was gonna go over there and stare at your boobs. I mean tits. Nipples."

Rouge let out of groan.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Knuckles let out. "Be right back."

"Man, it's so hot today." Amy said flipping her hair.

"You know what, Chris?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me some burgers."

"Oh...kay."  
The little human got out of the pool and headed into the house.

"Man, this day is so perfect. Nothing can go wrong."

BOOM

The clouds got gray and it started to rain. Sonic grieved in disappointment.

"Yo, let's go inside..."

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"AH MY HAIR!" Amy cried.

"I'm...back..." Knuckles disappointedly said. 

The group entered Sonic's house. Everybody dried off. Sonic sat down on the couch, next to Tails who was playing _Star Wars: Battlefront 2_.

"Hey Tails, can I play?" Chris asked,

"Sure thing Chris!" Tails happily answered.

Sonic leaned over to Tails.

"Give him the electric controller," Sonic whispered to Tails.

"What? NO!"

"I got a box of Toblerone in my room."

"Here Chris! Use this special controller."

But before Chris reached the controller, Amy barged in.

"SONIC!"

"What do you want, Amy?"

"Tornado! We gotta get shelter!"

"What! Okay, let's go to my underground room. Here."

Sonic walked over to an empty space of the rug floor. He kneeled down and took a ring off of his wrist. He placed it on the floor. Just then, a shining square appeared on the floor, and a trapdoor appeared.

"Get everybody in! Hurry!"

Everybody ran into the shelter, except for Tails. He ran outside to get a small, blue cube. But Tails was in too much of shock to hurry. The clouds were dark gray, trees were flying around, and more than 10 tornadoes surrounded the area.

"TAILS! GET IN!"

But Tails didn't listen; he just stared at the tornado. Shadow grabbed Sonic and threw him into the trapdoor.

"SHADOW NO DON'T DO IT! TAILS!"

"Tails! Get in here if you want to live!" Shadow yelled.

"What the? OH MY GOD!"

"RUN!"

Tails ran towards Shadow. But on his way, he dropped his blue cube.

"Leave it!"

"NO!"

Tails went back to grab his cube. But it was too late. A tornado was all ready close by. Tails was lifted into the air.

"TAILS NO!"

Shadow ran for the trapdoor. He slammed the door close.

"What happened to Tails?" Sonic asked.

"He's...h-he's...he's gone" Shadow disappointedly said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
